The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Toad's Adventure. story begins with the intro of The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends then transfer into the story where Oliver and Toad are puffing through the countryside Narrator: Oliver and Toad used to work on the Great Western Railway. Oliver never tired of telling the story of how they first came to the Island of Sodor. Oliver: And then there was that night of my daring escape from the scrap yard! Ha! What an adventure that was! Unbelievable! Toad: I know, Mr Oliver, I was there too remember? And I've heard this story before. Oliver: Never before has a Great Western engine had such a narrow escape! The moon was full that night and the wind was rustling in the trees. I weren't scared though. Narrator: Oliver had told Toad the brake van the same story 100 times. Sometimes Toad wished he had his own adventure story to tell, so that he didn't have to listen to Oliver's all the time. Oliver: Oh, yes, my escape from that scrap yard was probably the greatest escape anyone's ever had... scene changes to Oliver being coupled up to some red coaches in the shunting yards Narrator: At the shunting yard, Oliver was uncoupled from Toad and given some coaches. Oliver: (whistles) Bye, Toad! See you later! Nice talking to you. Narrator: Toad was happy not to listen to Oliver's stories for a while, but he didn't like the idea of sitting around doing nothing. He wanted an adventure all of his own. Connor Lacey: Hi, there. Toad: Oh, hello. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr. Incredible. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Aisling: I'm Aisling. Jack Skellington: I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. (pulls a scary face) Toad: Whoa! Jack Skellington: Sorry! Couldn't help it. Captain Jake: Captain Jake of the Neverland Pirates. Kion: I'm Kion. Leader of the Lion Guard. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Christ Kratt. Iago: I'm Iago. Zazu: I'm Zazu. Royal majordomo to Simba, king of the Pride Lands. Discord: I am Discord. The Lord of Chaos. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Dora: Soy Dora. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I'm Marinette. Adrien/Cat Noir: I'm Adrien. Blythe Baxter: I'm Blythe Baxter. Heidi: I'm Heidi. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg and Amelia. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Thorn, Dusk and Luna: We're the Hex Girls. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Clara Sessman: Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts